A Walk in the Park
by Renzieyoung
Summary: It's Mitsuki and Takuto(Again). But this time they're in a highschool where first impressions, love rivals, and crazy fangirls can make all the difference. Mixing in a little Meroko and Co., Mitsuki is sure to have an interesting year.
1. First Impressions

Hello and welcome to my very first attempt at fan-fiction. Written by yours truly, Renzie :D Watch me stumble and make many errors along the way until the very end x3 In case you're wondering, The title "_A Walk in the Park_"has absolutely nothing to do with the story.

I think Takuto and Mitsuki's characters are a bit different - Takuto being more like the devil and Mitsuki being less of an angel nn; I guess overall they're still pretty likeable, so for the sake of the story, please bear with it x3 Plus, time changes stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite nor any of its counter-parts. Full Moon is just one of the many works by Arina Tanemura (And talented she is).

* * *

"Meroko! You'd better be up!" 

A slender, dark haired girl shouted her friend's name from the gate. Age sixteen would be about right, but perhaps younger judging by her tender appearance. Ringing the family doorbell for the fifth time, she wondered if maybe her friend was alone.

"Meroko!"

She placed her hands on her hips, letting out a sigh of reluctancy.

"Huu..I'm so tired of this."

The girl climbed over the massive stone wall, running into the extravagant house.

"Ah, Meroko!?"She stopped at a large room, the sliding door covered with do not disturb signs.

"Get up Meroko! We're going to be late! Again!" Mitsuki dragged a sleepy looking girl out of bed, pink buttons from her jammies messily caught in her hair.

"Ne, Mitsuki. Just five more hours. Just..five more." The pink haired girl snuggled deep within her sleep, letting no one get between her and her pillow.

"Meroko!"

They were an odd pair, those two.

Meroko Yui. A childish teen who managed to get Mitsuki in and out of trouble. Most of the time she was getting her companion into trouble rather than out of it. But even so, the two remained the best of friends.

Mitsuki, on the other hand, was the victim of Meroko's crimes. But no matter how troublesome it was, Mitsuki knew her friend had good intentions. She couldn't deny that, although daring and adventurous, Meroko was a necessity in her life.

After a good, solid twenty minutes, Mitsuki had managed to get Meroko into her school uniform, her teeth brushed, slippers on, and her hair halfway combed.

"Ouch! Too many tangles. Hold on while I get the--"

"No time! Hurry, Meroko!"

Mitsuki quickly grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her all the way to school.

----------

"Oi, Mitsuki. We're not that late." Meroko yawned sleepily, her arm still being clutched to by Mitsuki.

"Shh. You're always late enough for the both of us. Besides, the quieter we are, the less chores we'll have."

It turned out they didn't need to be quiet, since a massive amount of people began to shout in the unorderly classroom. Even though it was a large class, Mitsuki knew something had to be going on. Why else would countless people be cluttered around a single desk?

"Takuto!" "Where do you live?" "Can I visit you?" "What do you think of the school?" "What clubs are you joining?!"

Hidden inside the mob of people, a dark haired guy sat in his desk - staring outside the window. He seemed irritated, resorting to the window as his last choice.

A rather brazen girl even invited herself to sit on his lap - smiling up at the annoyed student. And then worse, they began to pry into his private life.

"Takuto, do you have a girlfriend?" "What about me? I'd make a-." The non-stop gossip combined with the shouting echoes made it unable to hear a word, the crammed transfer student quickly ticking to his limit.

"Takuto!" One of the girls pulled back on his thin pony tail, mouthing something that was unable to be heard in the crowd. He yanked back into his desk, murmuring a single word.

"..annoying.."

The crowd only increased as the girl on his lap laughed obnoxiously.

"You're annoying!"

He stood up abruptly,banging his hand on the table.Walking away, he left a stunned audience watching his back.

"I don't blame him. He's getting absolutely pumbled by the crowd," Meroko whispered, leaning over to Mitsuki. But instead of nodding along side her friend, Mitsuki had her gaze subconciously glued to the object of attention. He suddenly turned around as they made eye contact for a short moment. She paled nervously, hoping not to get on his bad side.

The 1:00 chime sounded, and the rest of the class quickly packed up their books.

The rest of the day scurried by rather quickly, although Mitsuki and Meroko were called into the office for their abundance of tardies.

"Hey, Mitsuki. You have chores for being late, right?"asked Meroko. "Geez. They won't even let us be in the same room!"

"Ehehe, well. I guess that's just how school discipline works. Later, Meroko!"

The two said their goodbyes as a door swung shut - leaving Mitsuki all alone with no one but herself. She sighed, picking up the broom. How did things turn out this way? (_Oh right. When **Meroko** overslept) _

Kimi wo suki ni natte  
Dorekurai tatsu no kana  
Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de

Yuki no youni--

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind her, a shocked Mitsuki jumping to an invisible touch.

"N-Nothing! Really!" Great. Takuto. Just who she needed to catch her singing.

He blinked, puzzled. "Oh really? But you were singing just--"

"It's nothing!" The dark haired girl clenched her fist, holding it up to her heart. He had come in so quietly she hadn't noticed at all. She couldn't reveal her true voice to anyone. And _especially_ not someone like him.

Takuto stared as the wavering Mitsuki continued to sweep the floor. He had just come to pick up his books, but discovered something more interesting along the way.

"It's a pity."

She glanced up at him, a blank face watching. "Eh? What is?"

"Nothing, Nothing. Well, that floor isn't getting any cleaner. You better hurry up!" He laughed at the Cinderella-like Mitsuki who seemed to be grumbling angrily.

She shouldn't had let her guard down.

After sweeping the entire classroom and cleaning the chalk board erasers, Mitsuki glanced at the clock. She smiled with glee, picking her bags up at the 4:00 chime. Hoping Obaa-chan wouldn't be mad, the hurried sixteen year old ran out the door.

----------

Mitsuki slowly paced down the streets, reading a lengthy piece of paper. She began to mouth the words, but stopped when someone had snagged the paper out of her hands. That trouble maker, Kira Takuto.

"So it wasn't nothing." He grinned, scanning the application with a smile. "Eh? November 9th - that's soon! Alright!"

Mitsuki frowned. Takuto's teasing was making her feel worse than it should've. It was as if he had just snatched away the only hope she had left. Noticing the face that she put on, he handed her back the paper.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to go so far. I just wanted to tease you a little bit."

Mitsuki took the auditioning form from his hands, glancing down at the criteria. She thought it was a little more than teasing, but wouldn't let it get to her. Singing was something that was very important to Mitsuki. That might've been why she was so scared of letting anyone see her true talents.

"So. What are you going to sing?"

Mitsuki paused, glancing up at him. "Sing what?"

"At the audition, of course."

Mitsuki knew exactly what she was going to sing. The song she had been singing in the classroom, and the one that meant the most to her - _Eternal Snow_.

He looked expectant for an answer, but Mitsuki stumbled for words.

"Sing it for me."He smiled, an expression that any girl would be crazy to refuse.

"Na--!?" She didn't know Takuto knew how to smile. Sincerely that was.

"You can't be that bad," he said, as if that were supposed to boost her self confidence.

"Fine. Alright." Since he had already caught her singing, it didn't matter much if he heard it again. Right? Plus, she had that dying urge to prove him wrong.

Yuki no youni  
Tada shizukani  
Furi tsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight  
Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you  
Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Mitsuki took a deep breath, a feeling of being free fluttering through her hair.

"You're really quite talented. It's a good thing you're auditioning." Takuto nodded, a smile on his face.

A flustered Mitsuki nodded her head.

"I mean, really. I didn't think such a powerful voice could come from such a tiny body."

She blushed angrily. "Na-?! What did you say?"

"Ah - Nothing, nothing. Here's my stop!" The chuckling Takuto walked across the street, still humming the tune of Mitsuki's song.

Meanwhile our heroine mumbles to herself, wondering how she ever thought he had a good side.

* * *

Want more? Submit a review! :D 


	2. Audition Rivalry

**Hello**! It's me again, Renzie :D We're on chapter two, yay! It seems the story has begun to develop a _little_ more plot, and hopefully this chapter will be more interesting than the last. Also, there's a new character, so we'll see how they affect the story.

**Note**: for confused readers, _italics_ in my stories will always mean either thoughts/song lyrics/flashbacks. Of course there are other things. For instance, in this chapter there's a little bit of eavesdropping. :DSo, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite nor any of its counter-parts. Full Moon is just one of the many works by Arina Tanemura (And talented she is).

* * *

"Ah - Mitsuki!" 

Meroko stopped raking the leaves toglance over at her passing friend.

"Where are you going?"

Mitsuki forced a weak smile, laughing nervously.

"Hehe, nowhere, really. Just..home. I'll see you later!"

The slender high schooler jolted off running, as a very confused Meroko watched her go.

_Sorry, Meroko. This is something I have to do on my own._

Mitsuki sighed with relief, only stopping after several blocks. She looked up, taking a deep breath. A deep ring echoed within the clock tower. It was already 11:00? She couldn't be late!

--------

"That's the last batch of 'em. Banzai!" A middle aged woman threw her hands up and the air, smiling widely.

"Don't talk about the contestants like a bunch of shipping materials, Ooshige-san."

She laughed, straightening out her chestnut colored hair.

"Guess I should be more careful then."

"Don't party just yet." Another voice entered the scene, although this time the speaker was much younger than the other two.

"We're still waiting for one more."

--------

"No, no, this can't be happening." A very distressed Mitsuki turned around, looking for the Seed records building.

You can do this, Mitsuki. For once, don't let your sense of direction bail out on you.

The sixteen year old closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

No matter what, I want to sing!

When her eyes opened again, Mitsuki's gaze strayed along the horizon. Suddenly, the broad building stood out from the rest. She couldn't waste another moment to be happy. Mitsuki had to make it there in time! If she didn't, she might never find out if her dream had a chance of becoming reality.

--------

"Enough, Takuto. What's this all about?"

Oshige frowned. Just when she thought they were finished, it turned out there was another person they had to wait for.

"Kouyama Mitsuki. She has a strong voice that I think you may want to consider."

Mitsuki entered the Seed Records building, turning to look for any contestants. There was no one left. Everyone couldn't have finished already! She was about to ask the woman up front when she noticed a half open door to her left. That had to be it!

Mitsuki took another deep breath - probably her 50th one that day. She was about to walk into the room, but something stopped her. Three people were having a conversation inside, but she didn't know whether to interrupt or eavesdrop - both of them being a small sin on her conscience.

"_But we've already --"_

"_Oi, Keiichi. Don't say anything until you've heard her."_

That voice sounded awfully familiar.

"_Fine, fine. I've got a batch of stuff for you to do in the studio. You can work on those until we're done. Meanwhile, we'll just wait for this mystery girl."_

That was her cue.

Mitsuki entered the door, pretty confused after listening in.

"Kouyama Mitsuki! Sorry I'm late." She bowed quickly. "Can I still audition?"

Ooshige nodded, and took a seat at the desk.

"Start whenever you're ready."

Mitsuki nodded, but felt a lot more nervous than she her originally planned. But whatever it was, she just had to sing it out. Because singing was what she loved best.

Kimi wo suki ni natte  
Dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni  
Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight  
Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you  
Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

At the end of the song, a weight of stress fell off Mitsuki's shoulders. Her fingers no longer trembled and those nervous habits no longer kicked in. But she still had to think about what the judges would say. The two of them were gathered together - whispering to each other about what they should do. The two judges split up, one of them turning to Mitsuki.

"Your voice is very strong. Have you had singing lessons before?"

Mitsuki shook her head. "No, I only sing by myself."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm very sorry Mitsuki, but it seems we've already selected the winner for the audition."

Mitsuki felt a sting of rejection in her chest, and her heart was beating rapidly.

Ooshige jumped in, looking for the right words."Um. Maybe..if you come back in a couple years with formal training lessons, your voice could be even better! We really think--"

A loud crashing noise interrupted her, as a familiar dark haired transfer student stumbled out the door. Looks like Mitsuki wasn't the only one eavesdropping today.

"Ah. The lock broke."

"Takuto!"

He stood up, frowning. "What, Keiichi? I'm part of this too. Besides, you just can't --"

Takuto had almost forgotten about Mitsuki, until he felt a heated gaze burning into his back. The very confused sixteen year old didn't know what to say. Kira Takuto? Part of Seed Records?

"Ah. Mitsuki." He stumbled for the right words, but what could he say without messing up his intentions completely?

"I'll explain later. But, Keiichi."

Mitsuki stared blankly, while the judge and Takuto began to argue. Explain later? When was later?

"Hey, you two. Can't we settle this some other way?" Ooshige smiled rather forcefully, clapping her hands together.

"Wakaouji, why don't we go find Kirumi? Maybe she wouldn't mind a partner."

Mitsuki continued to remain silent, even more confused now. A partner, the judge had said. Did that mean she was going to be selected?

"Eh. I guess you're right. We didn't give her much of a choice." Wakaouji chuckled, as the two judges headed out the door.

"Ah. Mitsuki, you stay here. We have to go discuss an issue, so get to know Takuto or something," Ooshige said with a wave. The door shut, leaving the two alone.

Casually grazing the desk with his hand, Takuto didn't look like he was about to say anything. Mitsuki figured she had better spit something out, and fast. Before Ooshige and Wakaouji came back.

"I didn't know...you were a singer."

"Eh?" Takuto turned to look at her, blinking a couple times. "What makes you think that?"

Now it was Mitsuki's turn to blink. She thought he had to be. Takuto was so young, and dare she say, handsome. Besides, he had a pretty good relationship with the judges.

"I'm just the Apprentice. You know, I do all the extra stuff. Just being near music makes me feel good," he said with a smile. His face was happy, but Mitsuki wondered if what she really saw was sadness.

"Really? But.." She looked at the mic. on the desk. Her dream had always been to sing, that Mitsuki barely knew anything else.

"Yea..besides." Takuto pointed to his throat, with another one of those sad smiles. "I developed a tumor in my throat a few years ago. It's gone now, and my normal voice has recovered. But my singing vocals just..."

A burning feeling crept up Mitsuki's neck, and her eyes felt painfully dry. It was that feeling you get when you're about to cry, And a feeling she knew quite well.

"So anyways, I'm rooting for you." He smiled softly, as the door squeaked open.

Ooshige and Wakaouji were back, but this time there was another girl beside them. She looked about the same age as Mitsuki, but she was taller and her features were more defined. Just like a real idol.

"Mitsuki, this is Ataru Kirumi." Wakaouji nodded, as the girl walked in closer.

"Kouyama Mitsuki? It's nice to meet you."

From up close, Mitsuki could see things she hadn't noticed before. Kirumi's eyes held a shade of greyish-blue, and her hair was much like Meroko's in its brightness. Standing next to Mitsuki, this girl was the only one who truly shined.

"Ah, you too," Mitsuki replied - quickly snapping out of her daze.

Kirumi laughed as Ooshige stepped up beside the two. She placed a hand on each of their shoulders with a bright smile.

"You girls will be working together a lot, so make the best of it!"

"Lets work hard, Mitsuki." Kirumi smiled, making Mitsuki think that perhaps having a partner wasn't going to be bad at all.

"Well, you two. Discussion's over," Wakaouji said with a nod. "I'm going to the electronics store with Ooshige-san, so everyone just meet back on Friday. You too, Takuto."

The threesome nodded, as the two judges left the room.

"Ta-ku-to!"

Mitsuki turned around to see a blissful Kirumi clinging onto an irritated Takuto.

"Idiot! Let go!"

"But the last time I saw you was nearly a month ago! And even then you were so cold to me."

"A month isn't -- Oww!"

Takuto stopped arguing with Kirumi when a powerful force had tugged at his ponytail.

"What are you doing, Mitsuki?!"

Eh? What **was** she doing? She had just yanked on Takuto's hair. Probably a little too harshly as well. Mitsuki flushed, feeling even more childish.

"Sorry, Takuto. You had..styrofoam in your hair. It was bugging me, but I didn't mean to pull so hard."

Mitsuki quickly turned away to hide her embarrassment. She felt like such an idiot.

"Ah..oh..yea. I was working with supplies today." Takuto rubbed the back of his head where her tug still ached.

"Mm. Anyway, I'll see you two later - Kirumi, Takuto."

Mitsuki calmly walked outside, though she found her paces growing quicker. She wanted to get away from them as fast as she possibly could. But was it really okay to leave them alone like that? Yes. It was alright. None of her business, anyway. She had been so angry just now. Why was--

"Mitsuki!"

Her thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice, a panting Kirumi chasing after her.

"Dummy! You run too fast!"

Mitsuki blinked, forcefully smiling.

"Ehehe. Yea, sorry. I have to be somewhere soon."

"Wait a minute." Kirumi grabbed her shoulder, stopping Mitsuki from walking any further.

"W-What is it?"

"Styrofoam.."

"Eh?" Mitsuki watched as Kirumi looked up.

"..is a lame excuse."

"Kurumi.."

"Don't 'Kurumi' me. I'm sure Takuto knows you were lying too."

Mitsuki frowned. She wasn't lying. She was just...

"Ne, Mitsuki. Jealously is the tipping border of hate and love. I'm sure you're pretty confused. But me? I know exactly where I stand. So let me make it clear to you now..."

She clasped her hands together, tipping her head with fake innocence.

"Takuto is what I want. And I won't stop for anything that gets in my way."

* * *

Want more? Submit a review :D 


	3. Feeling Jealous

**Hello** again :D It's Renzie here, introducing Chapter 3 to you! If you're reading this, thanks for being a support. Writing fanfiction is fun enough as it is, so I don't mind much about reviews. But it certainly does help boost your confidence to know people are out there who are actually reading your fanfic :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite nor any of its counter-parts. Full Moon is just one of the many works by Arina Tanemura (And talented she is).

* * *

_"Takuto is what I want. And I won't stop for anything that gets in my way."_

So?

Mitsuki grumbled, though she wasn't sure if it was her stomach or her heart. She hadn't eaten anything since she arrived, despite her grandmother's objections. She rolled over on the bed, staring up atthe blank white ceilings. Jealous. Was she really jealous? She was just...mad, that's all. After all, Takuto was like a brother to her. Mitsuki never actually had a brother before, but if she did, this is how it would feel like. Or so she decided. Stupid Takuto. Stupid Kirumi. Keeping her awake like this. She sunk into her pillow, frowning until she fell asleep.

------

"Mitsukiii.." A lazy Meroko sat sprawled out on her couch.

"Let's skip class!"

"Eh. Sure...I mean no! M-Meroko, you know how strict the teacher is."

She had almost lost it there. It was their typical tardy, but if her grades began to slip any more than they already were, who knows what Obaa-chan would do.

"Take a break, Mitsuki."

"Meroko! We have to go to school. In a few hours you'll be free, and I'll be happy. "

She shouldn't have suggested it.

Because when they walked into class that day, a familiar face caught her eye .

"Ataru Kirumi," said a happy voice. The girl smiled brightly, the same fixed expression she had given Mitsuki the day before. The hole in her stomach only seemed to get bigger as Mitsuki slumped into her seat.

Just like it had with Takuto, a swarm of people began to crowd around the place she was sitting. But unlike Mr. Irritated, Kirumi seemed used to it.

"Only half Japanese. Transferred here a couple years ago." Kirumi smiled again, though anyone could tell her gaze was straying.

"Takuto."

He stared out the window, flinching at the call of his name.

"Yea."

"Are you surprised? But of course I should attend the same school at Mitsuki. We're partners after all!"

She spoke so cheerfully, but hadn't looked over at Mitsuki once. Meroko blinked, looking over to her frowning friend.

"Do you know her?"

"Ah...no."

From a distance, Mitsuki could only see the two mouthing words. Kirumi with a blissful smile, and Takuto who could do without. Suddenly - well, not so suddenly, seeing it was expected. Kirumi began to display her affections of love as the rest of the class stared in awe. Mitsuki's stomach tightened, as she turned around to scratch her head.

"Ne, Mitsuki. What's wrong?"

"Ah." The dark haired girl turned back to her friend, shaking her head. If she was going to be a bother, she could at least be a bother by herself. "Nothing, Meroko. I'm going to the nurse's office. I'll see you later."

Her best friend looked confused as she gave off a tentative wave.

Mitsuki shut the classroom door, the sounds of laughing still coming from her home room. She let out a light sigh, heading to the nurse's office. This uneasy feeling. It shouldn't be here. She would just go to sleep. And hopefully when she woke up, Mitsuki would feel better.

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling well right now. Is it okay if I lay down for a bit?"

The nurse nodded with a smile as Mitsuki crawled into the small infirmary bed.

"I'll be back in just a bit, so I hope you feel better!"

The door closed, as Mitsuki sighed once more. She really did have a weird life. Shutting her eyes, the tired girl snuggled deep into the mattress.

"Hey."

"Ah?!" She snapped open her eyes and sat up quickly. It was Takuto. Once again, he had come in so quietly the door barely made a sound. He opened the cabinet door, reaching for the band-aids.

"You got hurt?"

"Yea, you could say that." Takuto grumbled as he explained about Kirumi's little "accident."

Mitsuki giggled. She could just imagine Kirumi's face when she twisted Takuto's finger.

"Oi. It's not funny." He shook his bandaged finger at her, though it proved no use against Mitsuki's smile.

"Hehe, sorry sorry."

Takuto probably had more to deal with than she did. No. Not probably, definitely. Almost every day his desk contained some girl's brash confession. And he always turned them down. Mitsuki wondered about that. Really, she did. He even had his own fanclub, not to anyone's surprise.

"Hey Takuto."

"Mm?"

"Why do you always reject confessions?"

He blinked, as if it was obvious.

"Mitsuki, I love you."

She blinked sullenly, quickly reddening in the face. "T-Takuto..wha."

"Pfft." There sat Takuto, cracking up more than he ever had in his life.

"Agh. Takuto you idiot!"

He only laughed as Mitsuki pouted angrily. Sure, she felt pretty stupid for believing him. She even dared to glance at his carefree face. Takuto was just joking. So why was she the only one getting so embarrassed?

"Pah! Forgive me, Mitsuki. Didn't think I'd get that great of a reaction. Anyway, my point is that if a complete stranger will confess to you all the time, it gets a little annoying. No, make that very."

Mitsuki flushed. It wasn't much of a point. It was just embarrassing. She shouldn't have stuck her nose where it didn't belong. Quickly hiding under the covers to hide her embarrassment, Takuto poked her softly in the side.

"Ne, Mitsuki. I already said sorry. Lets go back to class. You feeling alright?"

"Urgh. No thanks to you."

He laughed softly. "Guess I'll have to do it more often, then."

"Na-?! D-Dummy."

--------

"Ah, Mitsuki. You're just in time."

Ooshige smiled as Mitsuki took a seat at the rectangular table.

"We're just talking about what to name you two."

"Eh? What two?"

Wakaouji laughed softly. "Have you forgotten already?"

Oh. That was right. It was only a week ago when Mitsuki was selected to become a singer. Ataru Kirumi, was also selected. A cheerful and ultimately kind girl, Mitsuki had thought. Or at least that was before she had silently declared them rivals.

"Hehe, sorry. Yes, of course I remember."

Wakaouji smiled softly. "It's really up to the two of you. Since after all, you're partners in this."

Mitsuki forced a small smile, glancing over to her calm partner. This was the first thing they had to do together. She definitely wanted it to go well.

--------

"Alright." Kirumi placed her pen down, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Since everyone wants us to work together, I'll go along with it. But it's only a temporary truce so don't expect anything from it."

Mitsuki frowned. She really wanted a permanent truce. But it Kirumi's world, there seemed to be no such thing for a rival.

"Got any suggestions?"

Mitsuki snapped out of her thoughts, thinking of any possibilities. What she really wanted to convey? Well, there were probably a bunch of things. Her dream to be a singer. That had finally been completed. A warm feeling nestled inside Mitsuki's heart, as a smile formed on her face. She wanted to convey that feeling. To let everyone know that dreams could always be accomplished. Because Kouyama Mitsuki who spent her days singing in the classrooms, could finally reach for the full moon.

"Moon...Full Moon!"

Mitsuki smiled, turning to her partner. But instead of praising Mitsuki, Kirumi did the opposite.

"Mitsuki. Don't you think you're going a bit overboard?"

"Eh?" She blinked.

"Mentioning that kind of thing makes it sound as if you're the leader, doesn't it?" Kirumi gave a scornful look to her partner who only looked down. She didn't mean for it to sound that way. (Tsuki means Moon. Mi**tsuki**)

"Well. Promise is a strong word. Why not use something with it?" A blank look glazed over Kirumi's eyes that almost made Mitsuki afraid. Usually her partner had enthusiasm for everybody-whether it be love or hate.

"Sounds good to me. Promise twins, huh?" Mitsuki smiled, but surprisingly received one back.

"Well, then. Tomorrow." Kirumi gave off a small wave, even smiling a little bit. "--But **don't** be late."

Mitsuki found herself giggling a little. Kirumi had snapped at the last minute. As she walked out of the studio, the high schooler felt better about herself. She really was a lucky girl. To have all of this. And it all started when Takuto had caught her singing that first day. What an odd string of events.

_Meroko. I want to tell you someday. All about my good fortune. _

"And Obaa-chan too...I want to tell you. But I don't have the courage right now. Maybe I'm too weak. Selfish even. I never want this dream to end. So please just..wait a while.."

Mitsuki seemed unaware of her spoken thoughts, as well as the Takuto walking beside her.

"Ah. So you're keeping a secret from the both of them, then?"

"Kya!" Mitsuki jumped at the sound of his voice, stepping back a little."You always seem to be right there, don't you?"

The amused Takuto laughed, as the two walked down the empty streets.

"Little Mitsuki, I was just passing by," he said, though the tone in his voice told her that he wasn't.

"Hey, I'm not little!" A thought stopped her from continuing the argument. She thought of Kirumi. The beautiful, confident Kirumi. That girl was taller than her, wasn't she? Or maybe it was only because her head was always held high.

"Hm." Mitsuki glanced over at Takuto, leveling her height against him.

"Eh?" Takuto gave her a strange look that seemed to ask what she was doing.

"Kirumi. She's not really that much taller than me. It's only her confidence that makes her grow, don't you think?"

"Oh. Her." Takuto shrugged, but Mitsuki only stared.

"You like her?"

"Wha-?! How could I? So annoying." He placed a hand behind his head. He really disliked the way that girl went about.

"Besides, I've already got my hands full with you. So, no worries, no worries."

"Y-You..! I wasn't worried."

He laughed as the two began to quarrel. What a troublesome guy.

* * *

Want more? Leave a review :D 


	4. When You're Gone

**Hello**! Chapter 4, and more plot development, yay! Isn't it exciting? xD Lately I've been thinking a lot about where this story would eventually lead up to. I stayed up all night when I was supposed to be asleep. I also thought about it in the shower lots :B I'm such a dork. Thanks all for the reviews nn'

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite nor any of its counter-parts. Full Moon is just one of the many works by Arina Tanemura (And talented she is).

* * *

"Is Kira Takuto here today?" 

A couple people glanced over at the empty desk, as the teacher marked the absent list.

"Hm? Takuto's not here today?" Meroko turned her head, looking for even anything that would interest her.

"Guess not." Mitsuki followed her friend's gaze with a puzzled look. Takuto wasn't sick yesterday. "Probably skipping class, that delinquent." She turned back to the assigned paperwork, but the gears in her mind were still turning. Where could he be?

------

"Naiora Ooshige."

A male form slipped through the wall, entering a small office building. He wore a strange outfit, something that definitely belonged outside the area. A cat decorated head piece was placed upon his head, much like something a child would buy at a fair. He was holding a slip of paper, frowning while doing so. It displayed a lively woman, along with her general statistics.

"Suffering from Cerebritis...What is _that_?" The abnormal figure stopped in an extended room, as a bright light radiated from the lamps. Sighing painfully, the boy glanced again at the name.

"Masami's sister..."

She was sitting in a small dining room, her face pale and weak. The floating form took a seat beside her. The woman must not have noticed him, for she showed no sign of change. She could not hear him, see him, or even touch him. The stranger winced. He had known this was coming from the very beginning. Even so, it was more painful every time. For the sins he had committed, this was his punishment.

"I'm sorry...your life ends today."

--------

"Takuto, where were you today?"

A dark haired boy continued writing, as a questioning Mitsuki waited for a reply.

"Nowhere in particular."

Feh. Mitsuki shook her head. Definitely skipping class.

"Don't you think Ooshige-san is acting a little strange?"

There was a small silence as the tip of his pencil broke on the paper.

"Ah. Oh, yea. Her sister passed away this morning. Or so I heard. The only thing we can do is try to help her."

Mitsuki looked concerned, as she continued to file papers. Wakaouji had said there wasn't much they could do in the studio. They had to check in with some producers first in order to continue. But insisting she wanted to help, Mitsuki somehow ended up here.

"It's awful..Ooshige-san.. Can you imagine how she's feeling right now?"

Takuto nodded his head as he quickly finished up writing down the data. That conversation had been pretty weird, Mitsuki decided. It was as if he knew something that no one else could understand.

He stood up suddenly, slinging a bag over his shoulder. "If you're done, I think we can finish up the rest later."

Mitsuki nodded as the two walked out the door.

"Mitsuki!"

A cheerful Meroko paced towards her friend, carrying a bag filled with groceries. Mitsuki smiled widely, until she realized they were right outside the studio doors.

"Haha, Meroko. When did you start cooking?!" Mitsuki put ona happy expression as she slowly lead her friend away from the building.

"No way! Just some junk food I picked up." The two giggled, as Takuto slipped out of the scene.

"That's just like you, Meroko!"

"Hah, really? Ah.." Meroko glanced behind them, scratching her head in a confused manner. "That's strange...wasn't Takuto just here?"

Mitsuki laughed it off, waving her hand in denial. "Of course not! You must've been imagining things."

"Oh, of course. Kira Takuto..." The bright haired girl only stared at the road behind them, a suspicious look upon her face.

"Meroko?"

"Ah! It's nothing, Mitsuki. Lets go before the candy gets cold!"

---------

The air was chilling. Deathly even. The kind of feeling that would make a shiver run down your spine every time you took a step. What kind of place was this? Really. Definitely not a place for an unusual transfer student to be around.

"Takuto."

A dark haired boy brushed the bangs out of his face. A cool breeze tingled against his forehead, as he moved forward along the pathway. He was standing before a hooded man, but the boy's gaze was aimed towards the ground.

"It seems maybe you've gotten used to this. My compliments for...your last subject. What was her name again?"

There was a pause as he kept his gaze on the floor.

"Ooshige...Naiora Ooshige."

"Oh, that's right. Seeing you're already in the area, I assume you wouldn't mind taking up another one. It's not much work. Just a little persuading, maybe."

Takuto raised his head, a confused gaze watching his boss.

"Meroko Yui."

Takuto widened his eyes. That name sounded so familiar. Where had he heard it before?

"The one who's preventing her death..Kouyama Mitsuki? I believe you know her, do you not?"

He froze. Mitsuki.

"I'm sure you also know that fate cannot be altered. Death Date is in 3 weeks. I expect it to be done by then."

The looming figure handed him another slip of paper, as Takuto obediently took it. There was a picture of a high school girl smiling cheerfully. He had seen that smile somewhere before. But perhaps it was only a smile for Mitsuki.

"Takuto."

He looked up again, a somewhat sad expression on his face.

"I understand."

-----------

Takuto walked along the school hallways, sneaking a glance at the paper.

Meroko...she should be dying from a spreading syndrome. So how was he supposed to stop Mitsuki from delaying her death? Takuto frowned. For once, he realized what a mess he had gotten himself into. Especially since he...

"Takuto, what are you doing?"

"Mitsuki?" He shuffled the paper away, but it seemed she had already caught a peek.

"What is this? A blank paper?"

Takuto blinked, glancing at the statistics. They were gone. Perhaps they could only be seen in his hands.

"No, no. It's there. You just have to look closely enough. Here, you try." He handed her the paper as Mitsuki studied it carefully.

"Takuto, I don't see it!"

"You're not focusing, Mitsuki!"

He couldn't resist a chuckle as the flustered girl concentrated with all her might. By the time Mitsuki realized he was teasing, she already had embarrassment written all over her face.

"Stupid Takuto!"

"It was a joke! A joke!" He shielded himself as Mitsuki tugged at his hair.

A loud chime sounded and the two split up their separate ways. That Takuto. He could pick on anyone he wanted to, but it just _had _to be Mitsuki. She walked down the hallway angrily before a familiar partner caught her eye.

"Ah, Kirumi!"

Mitsuki raised a hand in greeting, but the girl only walked past. She probably caught Mitsuki talking to Takuto. And maybe acting too friendly. Mitsuki frowned, tugging at the tips of her hair. Just when she thought they were getting along, too. Gathering her belongings, the girl quickly headed off to the studio.

---------

"Recording our first single?"

Mitsuki stood in a small room, as the two managers nodded their heads.

"It's about time, don't you think?"

It was. Mitsuki clasped her hands together eagerly, wanting more than anything to sing. It didn't matter if the song wasn't popular. She only wanted to touch the heart of another person.

"Haha, that's right! In the entertainment house it's busy, busy, busy!" Ooshige smiled enthusiastically, but Mitsuki wondered if she was pressuring herself. After all, for a loved one to die was the worst.

The talk went on for a while. What they wanted to say, what they wanted fans to think, how they were going to convey, etc. Much of it, Mitsuki had to concentrate hard to understand. She had never worked with managers, or even been in much of an office building to be truthful. But after long, everything had been settled. Wakaouji was giving she and Kurumi a week to collect everything they needed. But now after the meeting, she was having second thoughts. A week to hand in a song? Now how was she supposed to do that?

"Mitsuki."

The dark haired girl turned around to her approaching partner. Kirumi's face was soft, like an angel's. But her cold eyes told Mitsuki she was serious.

"I think we should write our own song. You can't always trust lyric companies. I know that we don't have much time, but two heads are better than one."

"Sure! Maybe we can get together tomorrow to start writing!" Mitsuki smiled softly, hiding her happy grin. She knew this was business, but it couldn't hurt to make new friends. Even if that friend was very, _very_ stubborn.

"Great. Then I'll meet you in the science room after school." Kirumi walked away, but quickly snapped back when she found her leaving remark too kind for a rival. "B-But don't be getting ideas or nothing. We're not friends yet."

Mitsuki smiled as she followed Kirumi out the door. We're not friends **yet**, Kirumi. We're not friends yet. Giggling under her breath, Mitsuki looked up at the sky.

_Meroko, highschool just got a lot more complicated._

_

* * *

_

Haha, all that was kind of spontanious. But fear not, it leads somewhere. And everything will be explained. Hopefully in the next couple chapters. :3

Want more? Submit a review! :D


	5. Meroko's Past

**Hello** there! :D Thanks for reading chapter 5! I actually loved writing this chapter. We learn a lot about Mitsuki's and Meroko's background, while Takuto just..sits quietly listening. 83; Before I knew it, this chapter ran too long to add any other points. All of my chapters are about 1600 words, but this one is about 1900. Tell me, is that really too much? :x Lots of scrolling...

**Note**: Yes, there's...lots of italics in this chapter. For the most part, they're all flashbacks of Meroko's past.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite nor any of its counter-parts. Full Moon is just one of the many works by Arina Tanemura (And talented she is).

* * *

Takuto sat silently, his eyes boring into the clear sky. It was a perfectly normal day. Nothing disorderly and certainly not anything exciting. That was, until a folded note came sailing onto his desk. Curious, Takuto opened it hastily. 

_Meet me in the courtyard next period. Not an option._

He scratched his head, confused. Since he was staring out the window,the studenthadn't noticed who it came from.

----------

The fifth period bell rang through the hallways, as all the students scurried into their classes. All but one particular girl.

Meroko leaned against a tree, sighing impatiently. "He better show up. I even wrote 'not an option' on it." She turned her head to the sound of footsteps as an approaching Takuto held up the folded paper.

"Is this yours?"

Meroko nodded silently, running a hand through her hair. The reason she had called him out today was that she needed to confirm something. There was no averting it, and ever since "that day" it had been bugging the hell out of her. "Alright...I won't beat around the bush here. Are you...a shinigami?"

It took a while for Takuto to adjust to the situation. This girl just asked so bluntly, which to most people would be considered a crazy question. How could Meroko know?

"Uh. I think you have the wrong guy."

She looked confused as she continued to insist. "But I saw you that day! Out back in the alleyway on your way home."

She had been inside the convenience store, when she saw Takuto pass by through the window. Putting down her magazine, Meroko silently followed him. She called out a couple times, but it seemed he didn't hear her. Then he turned the corner, and poof. Takuto was gone. She had suspected other times as well. He always seemed to be disappearing at the strangest moments, and was never quite there when anyone knocked on his door (Not literally). Even though Takuto was a transfer student, no one really knew where he came from.

"So." She crossed her arms, looking expectant for an answer. "What are you doing here?"

After hearing her explanation, Takuto began to suspect that he couldn't wriggle out of this one. He glanced away, unable to meet her gaze. The targeted boy wasn't sure how to react. Should he go ahead and tell her the entire story? Or just lie his way out? Takuto chose the truth.

"Sorry...By orders, I have to collect your soul." He really didn't know how 'Sorry' was going to make Meroko feel any better. But at least she could know he was against it.

Meroko smiled softly, closing her eyes. "I see. Well, I guess I was kind of expecting it. I mean, this isn't the first time."

Takuto stared as he tried to straighten out what she was saying.

"A Shinigami just like you. It was long ago, but I still remember it clearly. On a snowy night, in the beginning of December..."

"_Footsteps?" A young girl sat up in her bed, a small bunny plush tucked beneath her arm. Her hair, usually a vivid shade of pink, had dulled pale. If anyone had seen her at that moment, they would be sure to say she carried a contagious disease. _

"_Who is it?" She spoke out calmly, not afraid at all. _

"_No one, girl. Just the wind ruffling your hair." The voice sounded boyish and sadistic. But the girl was too oblivious to sense that danger was coming. Instead, she only frowned in confusion. _

"_The wind doesn't talk..."_

_Something...no, **someone** came out from behind her curtains... _

"...Amber eyes I could never forget. And that vest. The black and yellow vest. He asked me my name. So I gave it to him..."

"_...How old are you..Meroko?" His eyes were cold, but in her mind they held a much softer texture. Any kid in their right mind would've fled from the sight. But the sickly girl did not. The idea of having a friend struck her as amazing. If only she could have one friend. And then perhaps her mother would let her out to play, and her father would stop to look at her. The kids at school would include her, and her relatives would act like they cared. _

"_...I'm...10." The child stopped for a moment, smiling weakly. "My father said...that if I was a good girl, I could make as many friends as I wanted." She cradled her chin in palms, smiling up at the mysterious figure. _

_He looked at her with a controlled gaze. Was it pity? Or envy maybe? That such a person could be so hopeful? "I'm not here to be your friend. I'm here to take your life."_

"Always seemed so shut off to the world. In the end, he never did tell me his name. I always referred to him as Shinigami-san. It was like if I got too close, anything I said would hurt." A smile flickered across her face, but Meroko's eyes were filled with sad remembrance.

Takuto remained silent, only listening to her story. Meroko's description was so vivid. How could she remember all these details from so long ago?

"..But it never...stopped me from loving him." He had been the first person she ever cared for in that way. The Shinigami always rejected her, ignoring her when she spoke. But through his rough appearance, he was someone Meroko could deeply confide in. And she had treasured every moment.

"That day. He was supposed to collect my soul. And then.." She looked up, smiling. The smile that was only smiled for a certain girl.

"I met Mitsuki."

Takuto's eyes widened. The one who delayed Meroko's death...

"_I'm Mitsuki!" A little girl with brown pigtails stood at the gate, holding an orange ball. _

_On the other side, stood another girl dressed in a frilly pink dress. She looked surprised to see a visitor, but at the same time very scared. She clutched onto the bar like a substitute for a mother's hand. "I'm...Meroko." _

"_Meroko, lets play!" The little girl bounced the orange ball with a cheerful expression. _

_A bright smile lit up against Meroko's face as her cheeks flushed a brilliant pink. That was, until she remembered. "I'm sorry...I'm not allowed to go outside."_

_Mitsuki only blinked, oblivious. "Why? Why can't you come and play?"_

_Meroko twiddled her thumbs nervously, looking down. 'I'm contagious."_

"But she didn't care. Not Mitsuki." Meroko smiled up, her soft eyes sinking into the sky. "The first time I felt so normal. Like any other kid. But I still knew it was wrong to go against my mother's wishes. "

"_Meroko, what are you doing..? If you get near that girl, You..you.." A trembling voice tried to restrain itself as a motherly figure stood behind her sickly daughter._

"_Ah, Mother!" The tiny Meroko smiled cheerfully, fluffing up her dress. "This is–"_

_A loud slap echoed through the hallway, followed by a horrified gasp. The one she had slapped had not been Meroko, but the little girl named Mitsuki._

_Mitsuki squeezed her eyes shut at the reddening mark on her cheek. At the last second, she ran in front of her friend - protecting Meroko from the blow. Even though it hurt so much, the little girl was determined not to cry._

"_Stop...stop it. Don't hurt...Meroko-chan."_

"After that, I realized for the first time that someone cared for me. Someone would always be there to back me up. That I was loved, and that I was needed. And that feeling...is the best in the world."

Takuto found himself smiling. Mitsuki really did have the power to change people. And she barely knew it herself.

"Mitsuki was so...Mm." Meroko pulled back her hair, trying to think of the right word. "Determined? No..that's not it. Pure, perhaps. You know? Even though we're sixteen now, I still think she's the same."

The whole time she was thinking, Takuto knew exactly what Meroko was talking about. Mitsuki had a certain charm. He couldn't put it into words, but it was there. It was always there. The way she smiled made you feel warm inside. As if there really was a bit of good in everybody. If you knew her, you'd know what he meant. And if you didn't, you'd want to know her. She really was, everyone's Angel.

"Yea..I know."

Meroko looked back at him, as if taken aback from what he said.

"Mhm." She clasped her hands and nestled them against her heart. "Mitsuki changed me. After that, I wondered how I ever got along without her." Meroko giggled softly. Thinking about Mitsuki made her past memories disappear.

"But six years...isn't that a long time for your death to be delayed?"

Meroko blinked, her gaze straying. "I wonder about that too, sometimes. Before now, I always expected someone to come and take me away. But no one ever did. Even though it's probably not true, I'd like to think...it was him who helped. My Shinigami, and...my first love."

"So." Her expression changed to a competitive grin as Meroko poked Takuto in the shoulder. "Now that I've told you my life story, you can forget about collecting my soul. Mitsuki and I are a_ package_."

He smiled at the way she emphasized that last word. And they were, in fact. Ultimately, the two couldn't do anything without each other. He hadn't been with Mitsuki as long as Meroko had, but he could tell right away that they needed each other.

"Pfft...I don't forget _that_ easily."

----------

Mitsuki ran through the school hallways, peeking into empty classrooms. The school day had just ended, and she needed to begin writing with Kirumi. But unless she found Meroko, Mitsuki would never get rid of that uneasy feeling.

"Huu, Meroko! Where are you?" She didn't go home, yet. Her bag was still in the classroom. And she wouldn't skip class without Mitsuki unless it was really important. Something was definitely fishy.

"Meroko?"

She caught a glimpse of something pink in the courtyard. That had to be her. Relieved, Mitsuki approached from the corner. But surprisingly, Meroko was not alone. She was with Takuto, and they were having a conversation she couldn't make out. But whatever it was, it didn't look very important. In fact, it actually looked like they were having a great time without her.

"Meroko, there you are!'

The bright haired girl turned to face her friend with an 'Oops' look upon her face. "Sorry, Mitsuki! I didn't know school was over already!"

"That's alright, but lets go quickly!"Mitsuki glanced over to Takuto who she saw staring from the corner of her eye.

"Ah, it's nothing." He shook his hand in denial as Mitsuki tilted her head. But Takuto was a strange person, she figured. As the two disappeared, Takuto only laughed softly under his breath.

_Kouyama Mitsuki...she really is amazing._

* * *

Want more? Submit a review! :D 


	6. Loving Angels

**Hello**. Introducing to you: Chapter 6! I can't believe I've actually continued a story. I really do need obsessions now and then, so fanfiction seems to do just the trick ;D Thanks all for the reviews!  
**Kintora**, I don't want to spoil anything, so I'll just say it all ends up happy 83  
**Ky**, thanks for my first piece of criticism! I'm trying to work hard in becoming a better writer. Readers, please don't hesitate to tell me what I can improve on (:

**Note**: I did _not_ write the song in this chapter, and I probably won't for any others in this fanfic. I'm just terrible at poetic stuff. Anyway, this song is called "Angels" by Jessica Simpson. Inspiration? Listening to the music in the dressing room of Forever 21. Haha...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite nor any of its counter-parts. Full Moon is just one of the many works by Arina Tanemura (And talented she is)._

* * *

_

"So at this point we're finishing up the first verse, right?" Kirumi waggled a pen in between her fingers, jabbing the tip at the end of a sentence.

If Mitsuki had counted right, they had been in that room for nearly an hour. She really underestimated how hard it was to write a song. It didn't help that the work space was small and stuffy - with no windows or air conditioning. But that didn't stop Kirumi, so it wouldn't stop her either.

"Here, take a look." Her partner handed Mitsuki the paper, but only a few lines were filled.

_'Cause I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed, thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead_

Mitsuki frowned. She must've been daydreaming the entire time and letting Kirumi do all the work. After all, the high schooler recognized not even a single word. And how different it sounded from what she expected. It wasn't right. The feeling was totally off.

"Mitsuki!"

"Kya!" The girl nearly jumped out of her seat as Kirumi tugged at her shoulder. Today Mitsuki had been completely off on writing.

"Geez. What's wrong with you today? Don't you remember any of this? You agreed to all of it."

"Eh...I did? Ah...sorry, Kirumi." Mitsuki smiled nervously, picking up her own pen with fragile fingers. She had absent mindedly nodded to her partner the entire time. Christmas was coming up, and the high schooler had a lot of shopping to do. But how was she going to pay for all the expenses? After all, there were so many people. Meroko, Obaa-chan, Ooshige, Wakaouji, Kirumi, and...Takuto. A layer of embarrassment lightly covered her face as Mitsuki tried to dismiss the thought of buying that guy a present.

"Well, whatever. We'll meet again tomorrow." Kirumi let out an exasperated sigh and Mitsuki nodded her head apologetically. "We don't have much time, so you better not be slacking because of the holidays."

"Alright."

The two singers split up their seperate ways - Mitsuki heading back to the home of her own. As she collected her things, the girl knew she was going to need one thing for sure. There was no way she could pass without it, and especially not at a time like this. Money.

-

"Um...Excuse me." Mitsuki stood in the doorway of an empty restaurant, clutching her book bag nervously. She had come across this restaurant many times in the past, but never took the time to walk inside - let alone apply for a job. She glanced around the entrance, looking for any signs of people. Instead, Mitsuki found her gaze attached to a peculiar painting. It was hidden in the corner, but was also the most unusual of the group. She began walking forward, as the black and white picture drew her near. The angel's portrait wings were broad, spread out like she was about to take off. Mitsuki only stood in a daze, slowly letting go of her nervous grip.

"You like it?" A pleased voice came from behind her as Mitsuki jumped lightly.

"Ah...I didn't mean to intrude. I mean.." She looked down, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm here to work."

"Oh, welcome then! I thought you were a customer!"

Mitsuki glanced upwards shyly. To her surprise, the person wasn't as she expected. He looked about her age, but much more mature in a sense. Different from her classmates, and not just because of his restaurant attire. Tall. Taller than her, but not by much. It was hard to tell. The one thing she would definitely remember, was his piercing green eyes.

"I didn't expect anyone to be looking at this."

Mitsuki turned her gaze to see the worker gingerly touching the painting. By his motions, she could only wonder. "Did you...?"

"-Paint it? Yea..." He smiled softly as he finished her sentence. Mitsuki couldn't help but smile back, before remembering what she had come for.

"Um. The job offering..."

"Oh, you're right!" The worker laughed as he shouted into a narrow doorway. "Hey, Boss. Wake up!"

Mitsuki giggled. It was going to be a long Christmas.

After everything got settled, Mitsuki discovered quite a few things. For starters, she was going to be a waitress. Since she didn't have any experience, Mitsuki figured it was a pretty lenient position. That boy with the piercing eyes was called Mamoru. Her manager's name was...Boss. Or at least that's what he said to call him.

"It's nice to meet you both." Mitsuki brightened at the thought of her first job. The store hadn't yet opened, which would explain the restaurant's empty tables.

"While we still have time, how about I give you a tour?" Mamoru smiled warmly, as he already set off through the hallways.

"Ah...Thank you." Mitsuki silently followed, twiddling her thumbs delicately. If all the workers were like this, she wouldn't have a hard time making friends. Now she just needed to prevent all those screw ups. The two stopped at a sealed room, a heavy door blocking their way.

"This is the storage room. It smells pretty bad in here, so I try to avoid the job if the Boss asks me." Mamoru chuckled softly as they turned the corner. Mitsuki smiled lightly, following him down the narrow corridor.

"Hm. The bedrooms are down this hall, but I've never really seen the inside. All I know is that the Boss sleeps there." Mitsuki turned her gaze to see a couple of closed doorways. With Mamoru, Mitsuki gradually explored the restaurant. It was actually much larger than it seemed, with many extra rooms and sections.

"As for the waitress job, you don't have to worry much. Just write fast and act nice. If anyone asks you something you don't know, just explain you're a new worker."

Mitsuki nodded, soaking in all the information. Mamoru explained a few more details, until he grazed a look over his watch. The bell of an opening door rang throughout the restaurant and Mitsuki felt a reassuring pat on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and flashed her brightest smile.

"Welcome!"

-

"Mm, your song huh?"

Takuto and Mitsuki walked along that usual road after coming out of the studio. Feeling sneaky, the girl had wanted to "secretly" scope out any Christmas hints that her managers may have dropped. Takuto seemed to have been there as well - doing some loose work in the background.

"Yea, it's harder than I thought." Mitsuki grumbled, remembering the few lines of their song.

"Well, writing songs are hard." He folded an arm behind his head. "You're going to have to work for it. Finding inspiration helps, for sure."

Mitsuki let out a small sound of consideration. Clearing her head, huh? From the beginning, she had been under a lot of stress. Trying to find her voice, a job, work...it was all just too much.

"Take a walk in the park or something."  
(A/N: I have discovered a use for this title. :D Feeling proud?)

"A...walk in the park?"

"Yea. Sometimes when you least expect it, it'll just come to you."

Mitsuki silently followed, watching the thin ponytail that gathered his hair. Takuto...he didn't have to listen to her problems. Yet he was always supportive, beyond those first impressions she got. First impressions... Mitsuki was thinking back to the time Takuto had transferred. If he hadn't listened to her sing on that day, she may not have made it. Until then, no one had heard her singing voice. And when there was no one to support you, it was hard to dream.

"Hey...Takuto."

"Ah?" He turned his head a little bit to motion that he was listening.

"Thank you...for listening to me." Mitsuki glanced down at the ground feeling a bit embarrassed. Embarrassed, but happy. That, she knew for sure. The high schooler half expected a confused reply, but instead Takuto smiled softly.

"Sure."

She wished he would stop smiling like that. Because when he did, her heart would only beat faster. Even when she wasn't looking at him, Mitsuki could always feel the quickening pace. She blushed the color of embarrassment as her hand silently reached for his. It hesitated for a couple of moments -drawing back in realization. What was stopping her, she wondered? Rejection...?

It was hard to deny it anymore. Mitsuki flushed as she clasped her hands tightly together. So this is what it's like. To be in love.

-

"Mitsuki, over here!"

The dark haired girl turned to see a distant Kirumi holding up an arm to signal. It was time to work on the script again. Like Takuto advised, Mitsuki found a way to wipe out the clouded memories. Sometimes, that was all she needed.

The girl quickly scurried towards her partner, taking a seat inside the empty classroom. Just like the day before, there was a single paper lying on the table. Mitsuki's palms began to sweat as she clenched her hands together. Glancing down at the written lines, she realized they didn't mean anything to her. They were just three blank spaces with a bunch of words thrown together. There was nothing that gave her that special feeling. Mitsuki wanted to change it - she really did. But at the moment, she could only think of one thing:

That reappearing angel.

She wanted to believe it was true. Even in Mamoru's painting, Mitsuki always held a special connection with the image. It couldn't be explained. It just...was. Throughout her days at work, the portrait always grabbed her attention. It was often that the girl would stop sweeping just to gaze longingly. Something settled within her heart. And every time her finger met its touch, a feeling of contentment washed over her. An angel...huh? It was almost as if she had a guardian of her own.

_I'm loving angels instead._

Who was it? _Take a walk in the park. Clear your head, and make the worries go away._ When that moment came, Mitsuki swore she saw wings. Light white ones on his back. So fragile they might disappear at her tender touch. And that person most precious, might disappear too.

_And through it all, he offers me protection._

Only human, she knew. But then why, did Mitsuki get the feeling he was so much different from everyone else? So crazy you could only imagine. But even so. _Sometimes it'll just...come to you_

_A lot of love and affection._

"M-Mitsuki." Kirumi sat in her chair, staring with a surprised expression. When Mitsuki figured out that the stare was directed at her paper, she flushed in nervous embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, I'll start writing now!"She turned to begin, but the lines from her heart were already written down on paper. "I..."

"-just wrote the leading words of our song," Kirumi said, smiling as she finished the sentence.

"K-Kirumi, you..."

"Don't get too confident. We're still using my words, too." The stubborn girl turned away, but couldn't hide that she was impressed.

Mitsuki giggled softly as more filling words continued to flow from her pen. And at the very top of her page, in tiny black font, she scribbled a couple dedicated words.

_To my guardian angel, who I would've never gotten here without._

_

* * *

_You know the drill :P 


	7. Another Chapter

**Hello! **:D...Just another fanfic chapter. Lately I've been looking back at the past sections, and felt a little discouraged. When I see a mistake, even a small one, I lose confidence. Stupid, eh? But I'll keep writing. English is my favorite subject in school, so I hope to become a better writer. Thanks all for the reviews! It's nice to receive some feedback once in a while ;u;

I'm going to write another fanfiction called Wings for Mitsuki. It's basically flipping the roles of everyone ' Mitsuki is the shinigami, and Takuto is the subject.I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing it. But first, I'd have to think of a good plot and stuff. With A Walk in the Park, I just made up the plot line as I wrote. It seems to have turned out alright so far, and all the rest of the story is filled out. But I think I update way too quickly, and I need to slow down on my chapters. Sorry, Ranting. Please forget this and continue to read my chapters x-x;

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite nor any of its counter-parts. Full Moon is just one of the many works by Arina Tanemura (And talented she is).

_

* * *

_

Meroko sat upon a ledge, the ocean waves crashing into the deserted beach side. The sun was sinking beyond the hills, and the girl could see the stars coming out one by one. Was Mitsuki watching too?

Meroko hugged her knees, thinking of all the times they had been together. For six whole years, they had been inseparable. And she didn't intend for Takuto to take that all away. At the time, Meroko hadn't realized the seriousness of it all. She thought it was just a game. A _deathly_ real game. But now, the girl realized that this was putting everything in jeopardy. Her relationship with Mitsuki, as well as her Dreams. Hopes. Fears. Her life would be on the gambling table.

...But perhaps Meroko was being too selfish. She should have been past her time years ago - if it weren't for Mitsuki. But even now, Meroko never wanted to let go. She didn't want to be separated from the only person she had left. It was too soon, but at the same time running long. Mitsuki probably didn't remember . The times Meroko was sick, or how she gradually became healthier.

Meroko rubbed her eyes, lowering her head in silence. She withdrew her hand, only to reveal a string of sorrowful tears. The girl wanted so desperately to laugh it off. But how could any words express how she was feeling now?

"Something...something flew in my eye..." It was no good. Her voice was too shaky. She could lie to the person who wasn't there, and probably even fool them. But no matter what kind of mask she put on, Meroko could never fool herself. Because when it came to Mitsuki, there was nothing she couldn't cry about.

-

_And through it all, he offers me protection  
__A lot of love and affection  
__Whether I'm right or wrong  
__And down the waterfall, wherever it may take me  
__I know that life won't break me  
__When I come to call, he won't forsake me  
__I'm loving angels instead_

"Hah! Take that you managers, you!" Kirumi snorted that of satisfaction, pointing her finger out the window. Another day of her over-dramatic life. "Finally done! Well, almost. Don't you think, Mitsuki?"

"Definitely!" The dark haired girl smiled with relief, letting her shoulders relax into comfort. She still couldn't believe it. So far it had only been four days, and already they had finished most of the song. And on top of it all, the two girls were using the lyrics that they wrote together. And then, Kirumi smiled. A true and genuine smile.

"You know, I thought it was going to be suicide working with you."

Mitsuki turned, a brow quirking in hurt confusion. Yes, she had figured that much already. That Kirumi was reluctant to work with a rival. After all, she was a strong and stubborn girl. Someone who took the initiative, and wouldn't let anyone else interfere.

"But even halfway through, I guess...it wasn't all that bad." Kirumi brushed the stray hair from her face, admitting eyes glancing elsewhere.

Mitsuki managed to resist a brilliant smile, though couldn't help giggling under her breath. "Eh? So it wasn't!"

Kirumi shook her finger at the giddy partner, but couldn't stop leaning towards a smile of her own. "Hey, don't even get me started, Missy!"

The two left the scene shortly after, the bright sunlight greeting them from the outside world. Mitsuki whistled a merry Christmas tune - The Twelve Days of Christmas to be precise. Christmas songs were all she ever heard on the radio, so the girl figured she'd better get in step with the seasons.

_On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me:  
A partridge in a pear tree._

Now really. Whose love would send them a partridge? As far as Mitsuki was concerned, it was no one in their right mind. She pondered this thought idly as Kirumi fumbled with her bag in search.

"I could have sworn it was...in here." The distressed girl finally pulled out a handheld gadget - something like a music player. Mitsuki stopped her whistling to glance over at the mysterious object. Curiosity soon turned to awe as the naive high schooler tipped her head to watch.

"Eh! Kurumi has one of those? Obaa-chan would never allow me!"

"Yea." Kirumi smiled lightly, pulling out a cd. "You just stick it in here like this, and press this like so...you see?"

Mitsuki nodded her head, watching as her partner inserted the disk. Kirumi pressed several buttons, as Mitsuki watched and waited for something to happen.

"And then, you...and then you just..." Kirumi paused, clicking the power button again. A 'bzzt' sound erupted and all the options went dead. A silent Kirumi stared wide-eyed, a fuming aura surrounding her. "What! Stupid machine! Stupid, stupid! I paid a lot of money for you, dammit!"

Mitsuki watched as the furious Kirumi began to verbally attack the broken machine. Perhaps, that was something she would like for Christmas. Mitsuki smiled, chuckling softly at the idea. It was a wonderful gift for a wonderful person.

-

"Have you heard of that new restaurant that opened? What was it - two months ago?"

Takuto popped his head out of a wall, a cat eared garment topped upon his head. He was dressed in that uniform again. The blue and white jacket, and the gloves that stopped short at his fingers. A couple of girls were walking past, but obviously paid no attention to him. No one did. How could you, when a shinigami could not be seen?

"Ah, yea. Hey why don't we go right now? We have spare time anyway." The two giggled to each other as they skipped down the street.

Takuto stood blankly along the paved road. Restaurant? Out of curiousity, the Shinigami found himself following the two strangers. And in addition, what an unusual time for him to eat. Call it some weird shinigami premonition, but Takuto felt as if something set this restaurant apart.

By the time he had reached the ordinary shop, the boy was feeling rather silly about the whole ordeal. Listening to some teenage gossip and wasting time? What was he doing here? Shaking his head with a sigh, Takuto turned to leave. That was before a familiar shadow caught the corner of his eye. That person he saw. Was it...Mitsuki?

-

"Mitsuki, we still need drinks for Table 2!" A slender woman called out into the room, as the flustered girl lowered her gaze.

"S-Sorry! I forgot..."

The woman sighed, shaking her head. "I know you're new to this, but you have to pick up the pace."

Mitsuki lowered her head even more with a small nod - quickly heading into the back. While no one was looking, she let out a small sigh. Work was more tiring than she thought.

"Need a hand?"

Mitsuki spun around, seeing her co-worker standing in the doorframe. The girl refrained herself from asking about his calm attitude. Didn't he feel pressured at all?

"Ah - Mamoru. That's really alright." Ignoring her explanation, he automatically picked up a tray with ease. Mitsuki stood there, feeling rather useless. Maybe she was...only in the way.

"It's alright, it's alright!" she insisted. The high schooler knew she could depend on Mamoru, but she still tried to take the tray away from him.

"M-Mitsuki, if we're not careful it's going to-"

Everything seemed to go by in a rush as the tray along with the several drinks clattered to the ground. Both part-time workers seemed to let go at the same time, leaving a royal mess for them to clean up.

"-fall."

They were silent after then. Mitsuki squeezed her eyes shut, avoiding his gaze as she picked up the shards of glass. She couldn't do anything right. Mamoru was only trying to help and she had to go mess it up. But then, she heard a slight chuckle coming from her co-worker. He didn't look mad at all.

"Hah, let's just get this cleaned up. No one'll miss a couple of cups."

Mitsuki's frown lifted into a smile as she gave a small nod. The way he put it made her mistake seem much less important. As the high schooler gradually cleaned up the accident, something began to itch at her back - almost like a burning gaze. Turning around, she stared blankly at a corner of the room.

"Mitsuki?"

She spun back around, forgetting the situation. "Ah. It's nothing. I just felt as if..."Turning her gaze over her shoulder again, a confused expression locked eyes with a certain Shinigami. "...there was someone there."

Takuto watched as the two walked away, shifting his gaze uncomfortably.

"Sharp, Mitsuki. Very sharp."

-

"Meroko! Wake up!" Mitsuki dragged her friend out of bed, going through the daily routine. They were on item number 3 of the list - brushing the long trail of pink that flowed down Meroko's back. "Now, really. Is it that hard to buy an alarm clock?"

"Mmm, I'd rather have a Mitsuki alarm clock."

The dark haired girl giggled at Meroko's deceptive remark, combing the edges of her friend's hair. Mitsuki didn't really mind it. This was something she could do for Meroko. Besides, what were friends for? She was an early riser, anyway. "Yea, yea. We've heard it before, right? Lets go to class before we're late - again!"

After a while, the two had managed to finish up all the tasks. But even though she seemed alright, Mitsuki couldn't ignore the lack of excitement in Meroko's voice. The pink haired teen always had a side of gossip or news to share. But this time, she seemed troubled. What was it that was bothering Meroko?

By the time the two girls had reached the school, a loud bell cut Mitsuki's concern off short.

"Ah! I should've came to your house earlier!" Mitsuki pouted in disapproval of her own actions, taking the blame on herself. But knowing there was a way out of any problem, she quickly glanced around the campus. Hm. A stone wall was placed conveniently in a place they could reach. Mitsuki snapped her fingers, smiling happily. "There's no one around - maybe we can sneak in through the back! ...Meroko?"

"Ah...yea. Let's go...!"

Mitsuki tipped her head with a slight frown. She thought a little risk-taking would cheer up her friend, but it seemed not. Meroko still looked as if she was forcing herself.

"Man, you guys are late too?" A running Takuto came up behind them, catching his breath for a moment. Mitsuki's heart tumbled at the sight and she could feel embarrassment brush against her cheek. Realizing you were in love with someone changed a lot of things.

The girl could feel her voice becoming slightly shaky, as she tried to smile like usual. "Y-Yea. I hope they'll let us off easy - Ne, Meroko?"

"...Right."

Was Meroko...turning away from something? Mitsuki glanced at Takuto, about to excuse she and Meroko away. Somewhere they could talk. Somewhere Mitsuki could help. That was, until she saw the look on his face. It was a frown deeper than she had ever seen before. One filled with a different feeling entirely.

"Oi, Mitsuki. Can I borrow Meroko for a little bit?" His soft but stern gaze was one that told Mitsuki she was wise to comply. Nodding her head, the girl fumbled mindlessly before heading off. What was it that he needed Meroko for?

* * *

But of course, a review :D 


End file.
